Death Note: Blue Rose, Jasmine's Story
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: Jasmine is a young girl who has been abused by her father. When he is found dead the next morning, she is sent to Wammy's House and meets some interesting people. But some people have deadly interests. LxOC. Possible sequel. Rated T for Teen.
1. Facedown

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note or any of its characters, nor do I own the song. The only thing I own are my OC's. This is my first story so please so flames.**

**Face Down**

It was late at night, almost midnight, and there was a little girl sitting in her room. She had pink hair, which was almost red from not being brushed or washed. The room had barely anything in it; just a twin-sized bed with a blanket and that was all. There were no dressers, no clothes, and no toys.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy._

_One look puts the rhythm in my head._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around._

_I see what's going down._

The only thing she truly had was a silver and blue crescent moon necklace. Her mother had given it to her just a few months before she died. She had gotten into a car accident and never made it to the hospital.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,_

_tell yourself it's never gonna happen again._

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Now she only lived with her father. She wished she didn't. He would always drink and beat her. Her back was still sore from the last one she'd gotten.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end._

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

She was the only one in the house. Her father was probably out at a bar again. It was only when he was gone did she feel safe, but not safe enough to go to sleep.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect._

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence._

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown._

_I see what's going down._

She heard loud talking and laughing outside so she looked out the window. She saw her father stumbling home with his buddies, obviously drunk. He looked up and caught her eye.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_Say your right again_

_Heed my lecture._

He came through the door with a loud slam and she became terrified. She heard him come up to the stairs loudly to her room. He paused at her door for just a second, and then slowly entered the room with and empty beer bottle in his hand. He looked at her and her eyes were wide with fear. He gave her a warm smile.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end._

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Come here to daddy, Jasmine," he said.

_Face down in the dirt she said "This doesn't hurt."_

_She said "I've finally had enough."_

She slowly walked to him. He laid his hand upon her head very gently as though it was a kind and loving gesture. She knew better. With a wicked smile, he grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall with all his might. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she knew not to cry. It would only make matters worse.

_Face down in the dirt she said "This doesn't hurt."_

_She said "I've finally had enough."_

"Maybe that outta teach you a lesson. Stay away from the window and maybe next time you won't get hurt. Worthless brat. " He walked out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

_(One day she will tell you that she has had enough.)_

_It's coming 'round again._

After he had left, she crawled up on the bed, curled into a ball, and started to silently cry to herself.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end._

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

While she cried, she wished for many things. She wished she didn't live there. She wished mommy was still alive. But most of all, she wished her daddy loved her again.

She remembered the time when her daddy had loved her, before her mommy had died. Back then he didn't use to drink so much, and he never even thought of hitting her.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end._

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

As she started to fall asleep, she wished for something else. She wished her daddy would die. Her mother had always told her she should never wish someone dead.

Right before she fell unconscious, she whispered to herself, " I wish daddy was dead." Little did she know that there was someone, or some_thing _in the room besides herself.

_Face down in the dirt she said "This doesn't hurt."_

_She said "I've finally had enough."_

"So you wish it, sweet child," the thing whispered.

**This is the end of the first chapter. Sorry for the child abuse part, I promise it gets better as it goes. ****BTW Jasmine is about at this piont in time. Please review.**


	2. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters, but Beth and Jasmine.**

**Rescue**

The next morning she awoke to a pair of rough hands shaking her. As she opened her eyes, she say who the hands it belonged to and screamed while curling into a ball in the far corner of her bed.

The police officer flinched back in surprise at the sudden reaction of the child. He could tell by the condition of her that she was severely abused.

"Hey, it's okay," he told her. He had never even known that she was here. "It's okay, I'm here to take you away from this place," he said reassuringly. It was when she finally looked at him that he noticed that the irises of her eyes were dark red.

"Come along," he said, "You are finally being saved from this dreadful place."

As he gently picked her up he saw her necklace. "That is a really pretty necklace you have ther," he said kindly.

They walked down the stairs to head out to his car that she saw her father. He was lying on the floor in a crumpled position. When she went by she noticed floating numbers and a name above the body. The numbers said zero.

"Sir," another officer called," it appears that he died of a heart attack. Reasons to the cause are unknown."

"Understand. Carry on," he called back.

She was starting to feel tired again, and soon nodded off, knowing the monster would never hurt her again.

* * *

The next time she awoke she was lying on a cot covered in a satin blanket. She looked around the strange room and thought to herself, 'This is the first time I've slept in a claen for a while.'

There was a knock on the door and in came a police woman carrying a tray. On it was a bowl of assorted fruits and a glass of milk. There was also another bowl that was steaming and had something orange and long in it. She thought it smelled good and her mouth started to water.

"Well, good morning," the lady called a little too cheerfully. "It's about time you woke up. Here i brought you some Mac and Cheese, fruit, and milk. You need to eat." Soon the lady left the room, and Jasmine started to eat in silence.

When the lady came back, she was carrying something white on her arm with a small green bag. Jasmine was picking and eating the strawberries from the fruit bowl. Almost everything else besides the Mac and Cheese was untouched.

"So your a strawberry fanatic, huh?" she said, surprising Jasmine. She immediately jumped and froze. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Oh no, it's okay, I didn't mean to scare you. My names' Officer Beth Miller, but you can just call me Beth. By the way, I brought you some stuff."

When Beth held up the white thing, Jasmine found out is was a dress. It was a simple tank top dress with small lace and layers. She thought it was pretty. "I think we'd better go get you cleaned up," Beth said. Getting Jasmine bathed and dressed was not eay, but Beth made it through okay. When she finally got a good look at the finished piece, she was smiling. Jasmine's now soft pink hair was up in two ponytails, and sparkling clean.

Jasmine reached her hand up to her neck and when all she found was bare skin, she started to cry, thinking she had lost her mothers' necklace. "Oh no, don't cry," Beth fretted," I have the necklace right here." She pulled it out of the green bag and placed it on her neck. Jasmine finally started to calm down. "That's a very pretty necklace. Promise me that you'll never lose that, okay?" Jasmine slowly nodded her head.

"Come on, there's someone her to see you," Beth said as she took Jasmine's hand and walked out of the room.

Jasmine was watching all the busy people at work in the police station. They walked into Beth's office. There, Beth gave her a pen and a couple sheets of paper. On the opposite side were different math problems, and they were unsolved. As Beth was working, Jasmine was doing something with the paper.

"I'm going to talk to someone right now, I'll be right back." As she got up to leave, she felt a small tugging on her shirt. Jasmine handed her the sheets with all the problems solved. Beth was shocked. These were high school problems!

"Hold on," she said and rushed out of the room. Jasmine looked out the window and she saw her talking to an elderly man.

As she came back into the room, the man was following behind her. "Jasmine, this is Watari," she said gesturing to the man,"He is interested in the problems you solved."

"Hello," Watari said as he knelt down to her level. "Would you like to go home with me?" Jasmine thought about it for a minute, then she slowly nodded her head.

**There, the second chapter is done. I would like to thank all the people who gave me reviews or anything else. L appears in the next chapter!!!! And for this to happen, I would like about 10 reviews. Thank you all again.**


	3. A New Friend And Other Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note or any of its characters...damn it. I only own Jasmine, Beth, Sasha, the three boys, and the evil little girl. No flames please. Tanx :D *many smiles***

**A New Friend**

"Would you like to come home with me?" Watari asked. Jasmine slowly nodded her head. "Well, if you would follow me, we can go sign the release papers and soon you'll be on your way," Beth said. She quickly pulled some papers out of her desk for Watari to sign.

As soon as everything was filled out, Beth picked up Jasmine and spoke to her softly. "You be a good girl for him, okay," she told her and Jasmine nodded. She put her down on the floor and looked at Watari. He gave a single bob of his head and asked Jasmine, "Shall we depart now, young miss?" as he held his hand out to her.

She looked up at him, then his hand, then him again. "It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you," he said with a kind smile on his face. Jasmine slowly extended her hand and took his. Watari noticed that she was trembling slightly, with an obvious look in her eyes that she was scared. He gave her a look that instantly calmed her and she stopped trembling.

He then led her out to his car and placed her in the backseat. He showed her how to put her seatbelt on and then shut the door. He sat himself in the driver's seat and started the car. "I think your going to like your new home," he said.

When they arrived, Jasmine was starting to get nervous. As they were pulling up through the iron gates, she saw a lot of kids running around, but only one of them caught her attention. It was a boy and he was looking right at her in the car. He looked older than her, maybe thirteen or so. He had a long sleeved shirt on and baggy jeans. He raven colored hair was wild and his eyes looked the same color, with dark bags underneath, as if he hadn't slept for a while. He had a book in his lap, probably reading before she came.

The car had come to a halt and Watari turned off the engine. "Welcome to your new home," he said. He came around to her side and opened it for her. As she stepped out of the car, kids around her grew silent and stared. She started to get even more nervous when he introduced her. "Everyone," he said, "this is Jasmine Syracuse. I hope you'll do all you can to make her feel comfortable here. You may all go now." And with those words all the others were off, except one girl.

Jasmine looked at her and at first thought she was looking at herself. She had white hair and pink eyes, and looked very malicious. Jasmine could feel herself shrink back into Watari as the girl glared at her. Jasmine could feel something in her muscles that twisted around, as though she was doing it herself, and found herself wanting to harm this girl. The white haired girl grinned evilly back at her. Jasmine came out of it as Watari led her to a brunette woman. "Sasha, I would like you to show Jasmine to her room, please."

"Yes, sir," Sasha said as she started to walk toward the building. Jasmine followed closely behind and trying to stay out of the way of kids, while watching out for that other girl. She noticed the black haired boy staring at her again, and he gave her a small wave and a shy smile. She quickly glanced away, but she caught the look of disappointment on his face. He felt hurt that she barely looked at him.

When they came to her room, Sasha said, "Now you don't have to worry about your schedule until tomorrow. Bathroom is down the hall and supper is at five thirty," and left without saying anything else. Jasmine entered the room and slowly took in the interior. It had two beds, neither were occupied. She took the one farthest from the window. There were also two dressers and two closets.

She looked around and thought about what to do. She decided to go outside and try to make friends. When she got outside, she was too nervous to go meet anyone. She just walked around for a bit then decided to go sit under a tree.

She heard a yell, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. Three boys came running up to grab their ball when one of them said, "Hey, look! It's the new girl, the one with pink hair."

"If she has pink hair, then she's probably not human," said the second one.

"Hey, girl, are you human?" asked the third.

She nodded her head yes.

"She says she is. I think she's telling the truth. She even has red eyes."

"Red eyes? So she's a monster?"

"Yea, a monster."

She shook her head no vigorously.

"Oh, your not? Let's play with the monster!"

She kept shaking her head no, and she could fell the warm tears slide down her face.

"Hey, the monster is crying."

"Oh, now she has feelings? Not this piece of – " He was cut off abruptly by a sharp "Hey, why don't you back off and leave her alone."

Jasmine looked up to see who it was that stood up for her. It was the black haired boy!

"What are you gonna do about it?" The first boy asked.

"This," was all he replied, and turned and kicked the boy. "I said leave now."

The boys finally went away and the black haired boy turned to her. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently. She wiped away her tears and nodded her head. "Hi," he said, "my name is L, and I think yours is Jasmine, am I right?" She nodded. "Jasmine is a very pretty name. It fits you very well," he said, his cheeks turning pink. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you have any friends yet?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Then, would you like me to be your friend?" he asked shyly, chewing on his thumb. She nodded her head vigorously, a smile appearing on her face.

"Okay," he said as a bell started ringing. "Oh, it's time to go eat, come on," he said, grabbing her hand as they ran to the building, with Jasmine smiling the whole way. She had made her first friend.

**Okay, so I hope you like the third chapter. Jasmine is officially eight and L is about twelve/thirteen. The whole titching thing with Jasmine the other girl will be explained later on in the story (I think *is confuzzled*). ANYWHO... So sick of being back in school for only three days and I'm pissed. Evil-Clowns-Rule just got an anonymous flamer and BOY WAS SHE PISSED!!! It came from some kid named Alluria. No flames please and I shall be eternally gratefull and if you do SO HELP ME GOD!!! Thank you *smiles***


	4. Lullaby

**A/N: FINALLY!!! I got to upload the fourth chapter. I was under major grounding for not getting my homework done... Well here is what you've all been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters, or the song. The lullaby is called You are my love by Yuki Kajiura. I wish I owned L though *goes lock herself in closet and cries* Now that thats over with, enjoy P:**

**Lullaby**

Supper was simple, and soon Jasmine and L were off again. L decided to show her around, since he had lived there longer. Her favorite place was the garden and its roses. Afterwards, L took her to the game room where they played chess. It took a while for Jasmin to learn the rules of the game, and soon she was beating L.

Little did they know that it was getting late and almost time for bed. As he led her to her room, he pointed to a room across from hers and said, " That one's mine right there, so if you need anything, call for me." And with that he bid her goodnight.

She waved bye and then headed into her room. She was hoping that she didn't have to sleep in her pretty dress, so she looked in one of the drawers of her dresser. I it was a silk nightgown, fit for her. Jasmine quickly undressed and slipped it on. It felt cool and smooth against her skin, while soothing the bruises on her body. Sasha was just comming by to say lights out as she was crawlig under the covers.

While she lay there in the dark, remembered something she had almost forgotten: her mother. As she was thinking about her she remembered the lullaby her mother used to sing to her to her so she would sleep during the night. She remembered it perfectly well and she started to sing softly to herself. She closed her eyes and pretended that her mom was with her still, holing her as she fell asleep.

_Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in silence  
All alone, in ice and snow_

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You are my love

In your eyes, I search for my memory  
Lost in vain, so far in the scenery  
Hold me tight, and swear again and again  
we'll never be apart

If you could touch my feathers softly, I'll give you my love  
We set sail in the darkness of the night, _out to the sea  
To find me there, to find you there  
Love me now, if you dare..._

Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in sorrow  
All alone, to see you tomorrow

In my dream, I'm calling your name  
You are my love...  
My love...

'God. her voice is beautiful,' L thought to himself. He knew attempting to sneak into her room would get him into a lot of trouble if he was caught. So he only sat near the doorway, the door open only a few inches, just enough to see her sleep. He couldn't help but be worried about her when he saw the bruises on her neck and arms. He couldn't help but stare at her in the car, her pink hair attracting him. Wen he took a look into her red eyes, he saw pain. He felt hurt just looking through them and trying to solve them dark secrets they held.

But, listening to her speak, sing even, was enough to make his heart almost break. He had tried throughout the day to get her to talk to him, but all he ever got was a shae for no, or a nod for yes. Her voice was beautiful to listen to, like it was gifted by angels. Her voice also held pain and betrayal, and he could only wonder what had happened to her.

It had been hours since she had fallen asleep, and he could hear her becomming restless. He held his breath, thinking he was caught, and slowly peeked through the doorway. In the light of the mon, he caught a glimpse of her face. She had tears upon her cheeks, and he wanted to rush in there and comfort her. But he knew if he did that, he would be caught for sure if she screamed. He surpressed the urge. biting his lip in the process.

He stayed in that one spot until it started to become light out and he knew she would wake up soon. L quietly backed into his room, feeling ashamed. He knew it was wrong, that he had not even known her for a day, yet he couldn't deny it.

He had a crush on her.

**There, the fourth chapter is finally done. Sorry the chapter is so short, but I am doing better. I will update as soon as I can, so don't worry if is taking too long. Here's a question for you to pass the time... What is the white haired girls name? (its a type of poison) Kudos to whoever can guess right. Evil_Clowns_Rule, you don't count because you already know what her name is.**


	5. Poison

**A/N: Okay, people have been asking me questions about L and Jasmine so far and here are some answers.**

_Am i going to make a story with L and Jasmine older like in the Kira investigation?_

**Yes and i'm also going to make ministories for them after i have them done.**

_Is the white haired girl related to Near?_

**No**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters just mine.  
**

**Poison**

When Jasmine woke up, at first she didn't remember where she was. She soon remembered her father's death, a new home, and L. She stretched out and went to go find a nice outfit for the day. She looked through her drawers and decided on a black pair of pants and a red tank top. When she was making her bed she noticed that her door was slightly open. 'It was shut when I went to bed last night,' she thought to herself.

She went over to close the door when she heard knocking and L's head popped in. She jumped backed in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Good morning," he said, not moving from his spot. She smiled and waved at him. Not very talkative today, still?" he asked out of curiosity. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I see your up and dressed, already. Have you pressed your hair yet?" he asked, seeing the tangled pink mess. She shook her head no.

"Would you like some help?" he asked.

She nodded her head and he came in and sat on her bed. She sat right in front of him, her back facing him. As he started to brush the tips of her hair, he felt his face getting warm.

'Just relax,' he thought, 'your just brushing her hair. No need to get so worked up.' He accidentally gave a sharp tug and she yelped.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," L said in a hurry. 'So much for not getting worked up,' he thought.

* *

At about seven or so, L claimed he had classes he had to go to. Jasmine gave him a funny look, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You mean you never heard of school," he asked, shocked.

She simply shook her head, confused.

"Well, I think you're about to find out," he said, a smile slowly appearing on his face. They had to L's room so he could grab some books and she walked with him to a large room. There were a couple of other kids there, including the three boys who were teasing Jasmine.

"Hey, look, the monster's back," one of the boy's said.

L could almost immediately sense Jasmine's fear and gently pushed her behind him protectively.

"Stay away from her," L said angrily. Jasmine felt the anger in his voice and clung to the sides of his shirt.

"Aww, how sweet. L is protecting the little monster," the leader boy said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Jasmine whimpered behind him and L put a reassuring hand on hers as he quickly turned around and led Jasmine out of the room.

"I know you don't have to deal with this," L said quietly, "some people just don't know when to give up."

They walked passed a room where Jasmine stopped immediately. She started to walk into the room to get a better look. This room wasn't as big as the schoolroom, but it was close enough. It had one big piano in the corner. There was also a long bar stretching to the other side of the room.

"That's the dance room. We're not allowed in there" L said. Jasmine gave him a look that clearly said 'oh'.

They were soon walking along the halls again. L had told her that he needed to go see Watari for skipping today's class, and was soon out of sight.

Jasmine just walked around for a while. She soon met up with someone she hadn't wanted to see again. It was the white haired girl.

"Hi there," she said with an evil smile, "how's it going, Sis?"

'Sis?' Jasmine thought, 'what is she saying?'

"Oh, you don't remember?" the girl asked with a deadly curiosity. "Well, maybe this'll refresh your memory… that is, if it doesn't kill you." With those words, she waved her hand and muttered something Jasmine didn't understand.

All of a sudden, Jasmine fell shrieking to the ground, her body withering in pain. Her blood and body felt as if it was on fire and her brain as though being torn in two. Soon the pain was slowly starting to fade away. She could feel herself becoming unconscious. When she looked up, the girl was gone, but her voice still lingered.

"Oh, and, by the way, my name's Cyanide."

And with that, Jasmine blacked out, and the last things she heard was someone yelling her name and the sound of insane laughter.

**So her official name is Cyenide and CoCo you didn't count either sorry. What shall happen next? What plans does Cyenide** **have for her? Does Jasmine ever get feelings for L and if she dies will she tell him? Will he tell her? Will *gets punched for building too much suspense by Evil_Clowns_Rule***

**E_C_R: would you stop already? you are really pissing me off doing this.**

**FAoD14: Sorry  
**


	6. The Nightmare

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait. Sixth chapter is finally here. I hope you like it. No flames, please. Constructive crtisizm? is accepted though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters. I only own Jasmine and Cyanide. I wished I owned L though. Don't we all?**

**The Nightmare**

When she came to, she realized that she was back in her bed. She had a wet towel pressed against her forehead, and there was a spot on her shoulder that had a strange cold feeling unlike that rest of her, which was uncomfortably warm.

As she was getting up, she heard a rustling noise and jumped in surprise. She looked over on the other bed, and a boy was sitting there. He looked like L, but she could tell by the name she saw that he wasn't. She wondered why she couldn't see the numbers above his head. He had the same appearance as L, but his eyes had a tint of red to them.

When he finally noticed that she was awake, he looked up at her. He grinned at her, but it was a sick grin, like he was hiding something.

"Hey," he said, finally speaking, "your just like me." He got off the bed and started slowly walking to her, still smiling. Jasmine could sense something completely wrong with him, and immediately curled up in the corner.

He was within grabbing reach of her when L and Watari walked into the room. The boy immediately froze and stared at Watari with a guilty look on his face.

"B! You know better to walk into a girls' room, especially for Jasmine." Watari scolded while L walked to Jasmine with a small black bag.

"L, you know what to do, right?" Watari asked him, having a tight grip on B's wrist. "Yes, I do," L tried to say calmly, but Jasmine caught the hint of worry in voice.

Watari nodded, then left, dragging B behind him. B quickly turned around and gave Jasmine his dirty smile as he left. Jasmine felt a shiver run down her spine.

L soon brought her attention back as he pulled a thermometer and a pill bottle out of the bag. "Put this under your tongue," L said patiently, "I'll be right back."

Jasmine sat there waiting, and wondering what was going on with these people. Her shoulder started to itch where the cold spot was, and when she reached up to scratch it; she found that it was bandaged up. She was curious why.

L had soon come back carrying a glass of water, and Jasmine was trying to pry off the bandage.

"Hey, don't do that. It's wrapped up for a reason."

He could still remember her screams and seeing a lot of blood when he found her. He had been so scared that he almost let her bleed to death. He had picked her up and carried her to Watari.

As he sat back down, he pulled out the thermometer and read the numbers. "Here, take this. It'll stop your fever," he said as he handed some medicine and the glass of water.

After she ate it, she started to feel drowsy, and soon she was asleep again. L gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He left both doors slightly open so he could keep an eye on her as he went into his room.

It was dark, and Jasmine was walking along a poorly lit hallway. She kept hearing a dripping noise and the sound of the impact was strange, like water hitting skin.

_When she stopped, she could her the sounds of her mother screaming, begging someone to leave her and Jasmine alone._

_All of a sudden, there was the shrieking of grinding metal and the screams of Jasmine and her mother._

_The hallway went black and then Jasmine found herself back in her mother's car. Her mother was hanging right above her, a piece of metal piercing through her chest, her blood dripping on Jasmine's face._

_The body slowly started to transform itself, and soon it looked like L. Jasmine couldn't contain her horror and started to scream for him._

"Jasmine, Jasmine wake up!"

Jasmine finally woke up, her face covered in tears. The first thing she saw was L's face, and he looked terrified.

It had only been a few hours since she had fallen asleep, and he had been reading in his room. He could hear her talking in her sleep, and when he heard her start screaming, he felt his heart stop. He had been trying to get her awake for five minutes.

"Hey, I'm right here. Jasmine, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Jasmine looked at him then started sobbing as she threw her arms around his chest. He froze for a few seconds, then he slowly but gently tried to pry her arms off when she said something.

"D-D-Don't go, please," she stuttered through her tears, "I w-w-was so sc-scared. Please don't l-l-leave me alone."

L had been so shocked that he froze for a few seconds, then slowly put his arms around her, hugging her gently. "It's okay, I'm right here," he said soothingly as he soothed her hair down.

She was calming down as he lay down with her, staying with her while she slept. Jasmine curled up close to him, as though she had no security whatsoever.

He then himself started to drift off, arms still around her. 'Thank you,' he thought, 'for finally speaking to me.'

'Damn' Cyanide thought, 'I thought it would only take this much. Oh well, now the fun really begins.' She came out of the shadows in Jasmine's room and walked out to the wall in the hallway. She slowly started crawling up to the ceiling, like an undead corpse from a horror movie. She crawled to her room, her inhuman laughter echoing through the hallways.

**So what do you think so far. If it's confusing, it's supposed to be that way. Cyanide has something planned for Jasmine, and if they're sisters, then what is Jasmine? Are they even really sisters? Cyanide is NOT a wizard BTW. I don't remember who asked that question though. Please review.**


	7. The Blue Rose and Confession

**A/N: Sorry about how long the chapter is. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to write, and BAM, this appeared. Warning: Very graphic violence up ahead involving child abuse. You've been warned. And thank you to all who review my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. I only own Cyanide, Jasmine, Sasha, and the three boys. No flames, please. Constructive criticism is allowed, though.  
**

**The Blue Rose and Confession**

When L had woken up the next morning, he realized he was in Jasmine's bed. Jasmine was still curled up close to him, but she was in a more relaxed position than she was when she went to sleep. He smiled as he watched her sleep peacefully.

His smile soon went away when he heard a stumbling noise at the door. L could see the outline of the figure, and he had a pretty good idea who it was. He got up slowly, carefully unwrapping Jasmine's arms from him so she wouldn't wake up.

When he got outside the door, he found out that his assumption was correct. It was B standing outside the door watching them, and he looked pissed.

"Why are you in there with her?" B asked crossly, as if he was jealous.

"What's it to you?" L snapped back. When he saw B getting to close to Jasmine last night, he knew exactly what B wanted, and was about to assault him for it.

"Why do you care so much?" L growled, "and I suggest you stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"Why don't you make me. I wasn't planning on doing anything to her… last night. I'm just merely interested in her, that's all," B retorted, his dirty smile slowly appearing on his face.

'Interested, that's bull. I could smell that lie coming.' L thought to himself. "You know she's not yours and your not going to get her."

B looked furious for a second or two, then his smile appeared on his face again. "Well, we'll just see about that, _L_," B said as he turned around and walked away, sneering L's name as he went.

'"_We'll see about that," _huh. I better keep a close eye on him and Jasmine from now on,' L thought.

He quietly snuck back into Jasmine's room to check and see if she was still sleeping. He was surprised that she was, that she had not woken up to B and L's argument.

L sat back down on the edge of her bed, running his finger down the side of her face gently. He eyed the gauze patch on her shoulder and wondered what had happened to her to make her bleed so much.

He noticed that her shirt was starting to bunch up, so he attempted to pull it back down, until he noticed the holes on her back and stomach. There were four holes about the same distance from each other, and going in a horizontal line across her stomach. L thought he should ask her about that when she woke up; that is, if she was willing to talk again. He hoped it wasn't a one-time thing.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her start moving. Jasmine let out a small moan as she opened her eyes. She looked around sleepily, and then she looked at L as she slowly sat up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," L said. He hoped that she would say something back.

"H-Hi," Jasmine replied quietly. Her voice sounded as though she hadn't spoken for a while.

"Are you feeling better, Jasmine?" L asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's good. Jasmine, can you talk to me for a little while?" L asked questioningly. Jasmine looked confused for a second, then she said "yes."

"I saw that you have some holes on you that look a little scabbed over. Can you tell me what happened to cause this?"

Jasmine's eyes widened with fear, and then she quickly looked away. L could tell that this was something really personal, and regretted asking the question.

"It was something my dad did to me. It was my fault." She said, still not looking at him. L could plainly see that her eyes were glistening with tears.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's oka-"

"No, I want to tell you," she interrupted eagerly as she stared up at him. Tears had started to fall down her face. L knew this wasn't going to be easy for her.

"I'm just saying that if it's too painful to tell me, then you don't have to. I don't want you to be hurt, that's all." L simply told her. He couldn't stand to see her cry, not after what happened last night.

"I know. But I still want to tell you," she said.

"Okay," L said. He was worried about what he was going to find out.

"It was about three years ago," she started. Jasmine was starting to shake.

"My grandma and aunt from my mother's side had come to visit me and my dad. They were the only family I had left. Grandma asked me why I had bruises and scratches all over me. I told her that daddy was hurting me and she told him she was taking me away to live with her. He didn't like that very much.

So he struck her and said there wasn't anything she could do to help me. She went upstairs to go pack some of my stuff. He ran up the stairs after us and she locked the door on him. He demanded that she open the door, but she wouldn't listen. I looked out the window and saw him go into the shed and grab a pitchfork.

I heard him come back into the house and stomp up the stairs. My grandma told me to hide under the bed as he broke the lock on the door. I don't know what happened to her, but I ran when he wasn't looking. He also got my aunt, too. I hid in one of the cupboards, but he still found me. He dragged me out and raised the pitchfork above me."

Jasmine paused for a moment, and looked at L as if she didn't know if she wanted to finish or not. L knew what she was going to say next.

"He stabbed me with it and it went through me. He said that if I ever spoke again, it would be worse next time."

Jasmine had started crying again, and L just sat there. He was wondering why a father would ever do that to a child, especially his own daughter.

"Hey, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you anymore. Not when I'm here." L said as he playfully puffed out his chest, pretending he was buff in an attempt to make Jasmine laugh. She looked at him and giggled through her tears.

As she wiped away her tears, she asked, "L, can you take off this bandage now?"

"Sure," he replied as he moved over behind her. As he peeled away the gauze, he saw that some of the skin underneath was a sapphire blue. When the entire bandage was off, his jaw just hung there. Jasmine saw the look on his face and asked, "What is it?"

"There is an outline of a blue rose on your shoulder," he said. She got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Hey, L, I have another question."

"What's that?"

"What's a demon?"

L was confused. Jasmine was only nine years old and she wanted to know that?

"Why do you ask?"

She looked at him and said, "Because that's what my daddy called me."

**So what do you think so far? Why did her father call her a demon? What's with the strange blue marking? And if I keep doing this, I'm gonna get hit again. I want at least fifteen reviews before the eighth chapter. What are some good names for the three boys? (I'm good with girl names, but I suck at boys, so I need a little help from you guys.) Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Near and L's Gift

**A/N: The eighth chapter is finally up. Umm... not much to say, just read. I also have other characters coming and I will post up stories of them too, so read if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters, Jasmine is mine though. L thinks otherwise.**

**Near and L's Gift**

"Now, why did your father call you that?" L asked. This little comment made him uneasy.

"He said that was what I am. That I was born that way," Jasmine replied. She had such an innocent look on her face that L had to wonder.

"Do you miss your father?" L asked quietly. He wasn't really surprised when she quickly replied no.

L suddenly remembered her talking in her sleep last night, so he wondered if it would make her uneasy to talk about what she dreamt.

"Jasmine, do you remember what you were dreaming about last night?" L called. Jasmine looked at him for a second, then looked away.

"I would really not want to talk about it." She said.

"I understand."

L could suddenly hear Jasmine's stomach growling. She looked alarmed for a second, then she looked to the ground blushing.

"Would you like to go get breakfast?" L asked, laughing. Jasmine looked at him then nodded her head.

Jasmine jumped off her bed and followed L down to the cafeteria. There were only a few other kids in there, one Jasmine noticed right away. It was B. Today he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

He was just sitting down, picking at his food, until he noticed her walk through the door. He looked up and smiled at her, but it was not the same smile as yesterday. Now it was more of a shy smile, as he walked up to her.

She instantly shied away as he came closer, but he stopped when he saw what she did. He smile went away as he looked down. That almost made him look sad and hurt.

"I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday. I hope I can make it up to you," he said as he smiled weakly at her. "I saved you a spot next to me, but if you don't want to sit there that's okay, too."

Jasmine looked at L, then she looked at B, then back at L.

"Can I?" she asked him. L didn't look too happy at first, then he replied, "if you really want to." Jasmine walked to the spot where B pointed to, and sat down. "I heard that you really like strawberries, so I got you a big bowl of them." B said with a grin.

"Thank you, B" Jasmine said. B suddenly wrapped her in a big hug as he said excitedly, "Yay, you are finally talking. And to me, too." L glared at B. B just stuck his tongue out at him.

When B finally released Jasmine, she started to eat the strawberries in silence. "B, can I speak to you privately?" L asked angrily. Jasmine stared at him for the anger tone in his voice, but he wasn't looking at her. He kept on glaring at B.

"L, you know it's improper to leave a young lady to eat alone, but if you insist." B said, as though he were a young gentleman. L grabbed the sleeve of B's shirt, and pulled him out the door. Jasmine watched them for a few minutes, then she started eating again.

She looked up and noticed that there was a small, white haired boy with a tray of food, standing alone. He was probably four or five years old. He looked lost and scared. Jasmine got up and walked to him.

"Hey, you can come sit with me if you want to," she told him. He looked at her, studying her face. He started to look more relaxed as he said, "okay." He quietly followed her to her spot and sat down.

She looked for his name and saw that it said Nate River. "What's your name?" she asked. She wanted to know if the one she saw was right.

"My name's Nate River, but they said I should call myself Near." He answered, still staring at her. "What's your name?"

"Jasmine Ceracuz." Jasmine said. She remembered what her mom called her. "But you can call me Koneko-chan."

Jasmine heard a loud clatter outside the door where L and B had exited. She got up to see what the matter was and Near instantly got up and followed her.

When she opened the door it opened a little bit then something big slammed against it, shutting it on her hand. Jasmine let out a shriek of pain. Near jumped back at the loud sound she made. Jasmine looked down at her hand and noticed there was a deep cut and it was starting to bleed. A lot.

The door opened again and she noticed that B was sitting on the ground and L was standing over him. B had a bruise on his face and L had a black eye. They both looked at the cut on her hand and at the same time said, "I'll take you to the infirmary."

They both glared at each other. Jasmine was surprised at all the hate that she saw those two give each other. B not so much as L. It was almost the same amount of hate her father had given her when her mother died.

"It's alright, I'll go by myself," Jasmine said.

"Can I come with you, Koneko-chan?" Near asked quietly. Jasmine looked at him and said, "Okay, you can come too." She and Near quietly walked down the hall.

*

"So, can you tell me what happened?" Watari asked. He was the one who saw Jasmine almost pass out from the blood loss on her way to the infirmary.

"L and B were fighting, and I wanted to see what was going on, so I went to go find out. When I opened the door, B, I think, was slammed against it and it shut on my hand." Jasmine told him. The cut wasn't deep enough for stitches, but it would take awhile to heal.

Watari nodded. He felt ashamed that L would even be in a fight, especially with B.

"Do you know why they were fighting?"

"No." At least she was telling the truth.

There was a knock on the door, and L walked in. He was holding something in a bag. He looked at Jasmine and said, "I am really sorry what happened to you. I hope this will make up for it."

He pulled the bag open and brought out a small black stuffed cat. Jasmine smiled at the generous gift, and gratefully took it.

"Thanks, L. I love it." She smiled as she held the animal close.

**So please review. Sorry for the sucky chapter ending. Gomen. :3**


	9. Mother

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait I was posting up the other two stories about other girls and I hadn't had alot of time for this one. Please feel free to check them out. But yay the ninth chapter is posted. Prepare for heartbrake in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters. I only own Jasmine and my other oc's.**

**Mother**

Jasmine woke up, feeling a strange cold possession in the room. She didn't remember falling asleep. She was not the only one. L was sitting in a chair and Near was next to her, using her belly as a pillow. She moved slowly as she picked up his head and rested a pillow underneath it.

The cold feeling passed her again, and she shivered. She noticed that a notebook was floating through the air. It went out of the room. There was inhuman writing on it, but she understood what it said. 'Death… note' she had deciphered. She followed it back to her room.

The notebook floated down and gently tapped her on the face. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes she saw something that wasn't there before. It had icy blue eyes, too blue to be human; white and black hair; and black feathered wings. Jasmine thought it looked oddly familiar.

"Jasmine," he, she, it called for her. Jasmine didn't know whether to be scared or honored. "You don't have to fear me, I mean you no harm" it called again.

"Who are you? What are you? And how do you know my name?" Jasmine asked, whispering so she didn't wake up Near and L.

"It's been so many years, I would have thought you'd forgotten me," she answered. It sounded female to Jasmine, so that was what she thought it was. "Don't you remember your mother?"

"M-Mom?" Jasmine gasped. The creature nodded her head. "But… how… and…" Jasmine stuttered in shock. Her mother was dead, and yet here she was, standing right in front of her. She ran up and hugged her, crying quietly.

"There, there, koneko, I'm right here." She soothed her.

When Jasmine stopped crying, she backed up to face her mom. "What are you? And where did you come from?" she asked. "I am what they call a shinigami. I came from the shinigami realm," she answered.

"Who is Cyanide?" Jasmine asked. She had a lot that she needed to know.

"You don't know anything about what you really are, do you?" she asked. Jasmine shook her head.

"Well, it's about time you know." The shinigami said as she pulled out a second notebook.

"You are what they call a shura, a mutated human. You were born on the night of a blue crescent moon, and that is why your necklace is shaped like that.

It was before you were born that I had met your real father, not the one that you've always known. I was in love with him, deeply in love, but I never knew what he was. He was the spawn of Lucinda, a demonic creature descended from Satan. He tricked me and used me, involving creation of you and Cyanide.

I knew that you two would be like him, so I said I would give anything to make you two pure. My plea was heard by the shinigami king, the oldest and wisest. He came to me and said that he could only make one of you pure, but there was a price to pay. I had to use a death note, and when I died I would become the shinigami queen.

When you were born, I knew immediately that you were the one. We had a special group to come and quarantine your sister, but your father came and took her before she was disposed of. They could not find her.

The shinigami king always visited, not seen by my husband. The only reason I could only see him was because I had his death note. Only the person who touches the death note of a shinigami can see that shinigami.

I had also been told that there was another two children just like you. The only way you can tell is because of the pendants they wear and their eyes. Since you all have the shinigami eyes, you will have different eye colors than that of everyone else. Not only that, you will not be able to see their lifeline.

There is also two other side affects. The first one is that when you die you will also become a shinigami," she finished. "The second one is that you are forbidden to love anyone."

"But," Jasmine said. She didn't like the idea of not being able to love someone who was really special to you.

"I know it's going to be hard. I've seen the way you look at that boy you call L. You will learn in time that it is not possible to be together. A shura and a human pairing will never work. I'm deeply sorry."

She handed the death note to Jasmine. "But right now you must focus on what you must do. You are now the rightful owner of this notebook, and you must use it as such. I can see that you understand the language of the shinigami, but I also wrote the rules in English too."

Jasmine took the notebook, and heard someone calling her name. She walked out of her room and back to the infirmary. She saw that Near was up, and she took him to his room and let him go back to sleep. As she walked out of Near's room she ran into L.

"Hey Jasmine I was…" L said as he watched Jasmine turn around him and run to her room. 'What's wrong with her?' L thought. It wasn't normal for Jasmine to be acting that way.

Jasmine entered her room, and shut the door. She walked over to the bed and picked up the stuffed cat L gave her, and walked back to the door. She fell against it, making sure that no one was going to bother her. She felt the warm tears run down her face, and she started crying quietly to herself. Her heart felt as though it had been ripped out of her chest.

She heard someone knocking and heard L's voice. 'Hey Jasmine, are you okay? Is something wrong?" he asked. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"No, L, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," She managed to say without her voice breaking. 'No, I'm not,' her mind was saying. "Oh, okay," L said as she heard him walk away. She knew that L loved her, but she didn't know how deep that love went. She merely thought of it as a sibling love.

'I can't tell him,' she thought, still crying. 'I just can't tell him. I'm so sorry, L.'

**Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me. But PLEASE in the name of KIRA, DO NOT FLAME. Or I will probably cry. Okay? And please tell me if you want a sneak peek from the sequel. Thanks.**


	10. Blood Kiss

**A/N: Hey I am so happy. I have the tenth chapter up! Over halfway done with the story.I am so proud of myself. I just need to get about five more chapters done or so, then it's onto the sequel! I hope that all of you who have read this story so far will read on to the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note or it's characters. I only own Selene and Jasmine.  
**

**Blood Kiss**

Jasmine woke up to someone kicking the door. She felt drowsy and her mouth was strangely dry. Someone started kicking the door again. "Hey, Jasmine, open up. I brought you some food and I can't open the door," the person shouted. She could tell it was B.

"Don't open the door," her mother said. Jasmine looked up and saw the name Selene above her head. "Don't open that door, or you'll come to regret it." Jasmine ignored her mother as picked up the notebook and cat.

"Hold on, B. I'm coming," she called out. She tucked the Death Note under her mattress and put the black cat on her pillow.

She opened the door, and saw that B was holding a plate of spaghetti. She smelt a warm aroma coming from the plate, and one coming from somewhere else. It had a rich scent, almost like dark chocolate. B walked into her room and set the plate on her dresser. Jasmine looked to the name above his head. It spelled out Beyond Birthday.

Jasmine walked over and lied down on the bed. Her head hurt, and her eyes were redder from crying. "Are you okay?" B asked her. She looked up at him and could see concern in his eyes.

"We were worried when you didn't come down for supper."

"We?"

"Me and L. But I was worried more." B said with a smile. He didn't like L showing him up, especially in front of Jasmine. He wondered if she knew why they were having a fight when she opened the door. L had told him that if he ever touched her again, he would break his arms. Obviously L was getting jealous at the attention B was giving her.

'Something is wrong,' Selene thought, 'this boy is going to cause trouble for her. And yet, she doesn't know what going on with her right now. She must learn to suppress the sickness in her. She is going to go through hell if she doesn't.'

Jasmine moaned, and covered her head. The scent as getting stronger, and her head was in pain. She quickly searched B for anything that would help her, but all she found was a scratch on his neck. It was small, but deep enough to cause a little blood flow to the surface.

"Hey, what's wrong?" B said a little louder. B froze when Jasmine grabbed him and pulled him closer to her. She held him there for a bit. B was about to push her off when he was struck with a searing pain in his neck. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw that Jasmine had sunk her teeth into his skin.

When she pulled out, he noticed that her canine teeth had lengthened and very sharp. She started to lap up the blood that was now flowing more quickly. The pain was soon going away, and was replaced with a numb feeling. The blood was sweet, much sweeter than anything Jasmine had ever tasted before.

B stood there, not sure on what to do next. He felt a shudder run through Jasmine as she went limp. He caught her just in time before she hit the ground. He pulled her up on the bed, wrapping her up in the blankets. He also noticed that the blood had stopped coming from his neck and that the scratch was healed up.

She seemed to be unconscious, until she opened her eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," was all she could say. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Got it," B replied. "What was that about, though?"

"I'm not human. I don't know why, but I'm not. Please don't tell L though." B nodded his head. He had no intention of telling him whatsoever. This was something between him and her, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He had a sudden idea. He wasn't sure what L would do when he found out though. All he had to do was make sure she kept this a secret, and all would be well. After all, she was nine, soon to be ten; he was eleven; and L was fourteen. It could work out. 'Well it's now or never,' B thought.

B lifted up Jasmine's chin, and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled back he saw that her face was bright red, and her eyes were wide with shock.

"I won't tell L as long as you don't tell him I did that," B said looking down. Jasmine could see that his face was turning a deep red.

"Okay," she said. She cuddled in closer to him as he held her tightly. They both soon had dozed off.

'Oh hell no he didn't,' L thought. He hadn't seen her biting him, but he did see B kiss Jasmine. 'He is so dead meat.' He saw all that and was so tempted to just walk in there and beat the living tar out of him. He had strictly told him to keep his hands off of her.

L's jealousy was soon replaced with sadness. 'But what if she really likes him? Maybe she has no feelings for me.' After all, he was what the other kids considered strange. He sat funny, he usually never slept, and he wore the same outfit every day. It was usually no big surprise when some kid called him weird.

But Jasmine was something completely else to him. L remembered how lonely he had been until Jasmine had come along. He felt as though there had been an empty space in his chest, and she had came along and healed it up. He thought there was a chance between them when she got older.

He knew something was up. She didn't come down for dinner, she ignored him, and she kissed B. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. His heart hurt.

L walked into his room and sat on his bed in his usual position. He bent his head down onto his knees, with his arms covering his head. He never made a sound as he cried to himself.

**Me: So that is the end of chapter ten. I really hope… B! L! I told you to knock it off. Quit fighting over Jasmine!**

**B: He started it!**

**Me: I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!**

**L: ****But he kissed Jasmine!**

**Me: It doesn't matter if he kissed Jasmine or not, you two don't need to be fighting. *****sees Evil-Clowns-Rule walk off with Jasmine* Oh no...**

**B and L: Bring her back here!**

**Jasmine: She said she was going to get me ice cream. Don't yell at her.**

**B and L: *turn to E-C-R* sorry.**

**E-C-R: That's okay. *grabs Jasmine and starts running again.* Mine!**

**B and L: No MINE!!!**

**Me: *sigh* So anywho, please review and I'm going to go see if I am able to get Jasmine back... and make sure that B and L don't kill Evil-Clowns-Rule. If I can't get her back then there might not be another chapter. *walks around the broken glass, blood, and follows the screams of E-C-R.* Bye! *smiles*  
**


	11. Sickness

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait I am grounded...AGAIN. So to make this quick I fixed up two previous chapters and I just want to say, DIDN'T ANY OF YOU GET THE NINTH CHAPTER??? If you really payed attention to the ending, she pretty much... you know I'm not going to say it. If need be go back and read the ninth chapter again. And this time PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT SHE'S THINKING.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters.  
**

**Sickness**

It was one in the morning when Jasmine woke up with a jolt. She had an uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of her stomach, making her nauseous. When she got up walk, she only got a few steps out her door when she fell. L jumped at the sudden noise, and ran out to see who it was. He was surprised to see Jasmine attempt to get up and stumble again.

Jasmine moaned, and soon had fallen again. L picked her up and put his hand against her forehead. She was extremely warm, covered in a cold sweat, and shaking. She started whimpering, and L gently picked her up and set her on his bed. She immediately got off and attempted to walk out the door.

"Hold on a second," L said stopping her, "you're very sick. You need to rest right now." He tried to get her to lie back down when she started to dry heave. She let out a moan as she vomited blood, B's blood. The tears were falling down her face as she made unhealthy sounds that were starting to scare L, choking on the thick liquid.

He ran out of the room, and grabbed a bucket from the cleaning closet. He made her lean over as she started to vomit more blood, this time her own. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get Watari." Jasmine grabbed him, shaking her head violently. He was trying to gently pry off her hands, he knew that by her reaction that she didn't want to be alone, she wanted to be with him. "I promise I'll be back soon," L said as he took off running.

*

Jasmine laid there, her mother's cold hand pressed against her forehead. Selene kept trying to comfort her child as she leaned over the bucket and heaved blood a third time. Her shaking was becoming more severe, and her temperature was too high.

"It's okay. He is on his way," she told Jasmine. Jasmine nodded weakly as she vomited again, not having the strength to pull herself up. The blood covered her entire stomach and chest.

L came running in with Watari. Watari saw all the blood she had gotten rid of, and decide to take her to the hospital. He picked her and led her out to the car. Some of the other kids had woken up to see what all the commotion was about, including B. He started to follow L when he turned around and gave B such a glare that of looks could kill, B would drop right there, and he retreated a few steps. L kept following Watari to make sure that Jasmine was safe. She had already passed out from the loss of blood.

Sasha had already started his car as L opened the door and jumped into the back seat. Watari handed Jasmine to him, and he gently cradled her to his chest, keeping her head elevated. Using what was left of her strength, Jasmine reached up and grabbed L's shirt, leaving a bloody handprint. He smoothed her hair down, making sure she stayed relaxed. Any sudden movement was sure to make her sick again.

When they got to the hospital, several doctors had taken her to an examination room, and left L and Watari out in the waiting room. Watari pulled out his cell phone as he dialed in a number. L watched him in silence as he spoke to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes this is Watari… we are up in the hospital right now… she is very sick… yes… I understand… I'll see you shortly… goodbye."

Several minutes later, Beth came running into the hospital. "What happened?" she asked, panting.

Watari looked at L, and turned to Beth. "I don't know. All I saw was Jasmine was coming out of her room and she fell. Next thing I know, she was getting sick and throwing up blood." L had started to shake, afraid of what was happening to Jasmine.

Beth put a hand on his back, comforting him. "Let's just hope that she is going to be okay."

A doctor came out of the emergency door and said quietly, "She is alright for now. We have her on morphine and we are trying to figure out what exactly is making her sick. She is asleep right now but you can come in and see her." He led them to the room where she was staying.

Jasmine was lying on the hospital bed, and she was also in a hospital gown. She had two IV's sticking out of her arm, and a breathing mask on. At the moment, it seemed as they were keeping her alive.

"She had quit breathing shortly after we got her in here, so we have her on a support system," he said.

L walked up and watched her sleep. Her face was abnormally pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes that almost looked like bruises. The only other color on her was her pink hair.

"We don't usually have visitors this late at night, but you are welcome to stay here for the night," the doctor offered. L glanced at Watari, and he only replied "if you want to stay here that's okay, but I need to get back to the orphanage as soon as possible. I will come back in the morning."

Beth looked at the doctor and said, "I'll stay here too."

L went and hopped into the chair into his usual position, pulling the blanket around him. He watched Jasmine sleep, and checked her one last final time before letting himself drift off.

Selene watched the whole thing, and was surprised at the care that this boy had given her daughter. She had seen people shun Jasmine, and could only watch as her adoptive father beat her. She finally had enough when she heard her say that she wished that he was dead, and killed him on the spot.

She had wondered why she didn't turn to dust though. Selene searched herself for any feelings she still had for her, but none could be found. But this boy, L Lawliet as his name said, he had refused to let her out of his sight. He had taken care of her and watched over her, protected her. She could tell that Jasmine meant a lot to him.

She knew the reason why Jasmine was deathly sick, and it would be up to her to pull out of it. She had seen these so called doctors give her blood transfusions, and it seemed to be working. Jasmine should have known better than to drink Beyond Birthday's blood, and too much would have killed her. Because of the fact that he had the shinigami eyes, means that even though he was human, his blood would still poison her.

She was only glad that Jasmine was staying oblivious of the danger that always lurked outside her window, waiting to strike.

**Uh, oh. Something seems to be watching Jasmine and only I know what it is. I need at least fourteen reviews and a couple weeks to post up the next chapter. Tee hee.**


	12. Danger

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, the twelth chapter is finally up. I will also be having some more characters coming to the story too. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, either it would be a yoai series, L wouldn't have died, and Light would be the first to go. Hee hee.**

**Danger**

"But daddy, what'll we do now? She should've died from all that blood she lost," Cyanide whined to the tall man that stood next to her. He had hair as black as sin, and icy blue eyes. He was extremely gorgeous, every woman's dream. But this man came with a price, and one that people weren't willing to pay.

"Now now, Cyanide, we need to be courteous of your sister," the man cooed. "She has already been branded with the demon symbol, and she will succumb to the evil within her in good time. She has already tasted her first blood, unlike you. Maybe she's not so weak after all."

He sensed that he was being watched, and turned his head to see the shinigami. It was Selene, his beautiful Selene. She turned to look at him and said, "Well now, how long has it been? Nine, ten years, Lucius?" She pronounced his name ever so clearly.

"Yes, and I see you have not changed one bit," he replied.

"I beg to differ. I have been dead for over three years, thanks to her," she said, nodding at Cyanide.

"Well, I hate to rush off, but, we must take care of some…business," he said, glaring at Cyanide. He picked her up and disappeared into the night.

'Damn, he's here,' Selene thought. 'What could he possibly want?' She noticed a little blue marking on the back of Jasmine neck, and uncovered it to reveal the blue rose. 'Well, at least it hasn't turned black yet.'

*

L woke up, the bright sun shining in his face. He turned over to see Jasmine still unconscious on the bed. He also saw Beth lying down on the couch at the other end of the room. He quietly got up and walked over to Jasmine. He put his hand on her forehead, and she was still warm. He gently moved her bangs out of her eyes and settled back down on the chair.

He watched her quietly, and noticed a nurse walk into the room. She looked at him, then looked at Jasmine. There was something strange about this woman, something that L didn't like. She was carrying an empty syringe, the needle covered. She snuck up to Jasmine, and injected the needle into the skin on her neck. The dark red blood came out into the syringe, and when it was about full, she pulled out the needle, leaving a small dot on her neck.

She then looked at L and said quietly, "It's for blood testing." L still didn't believe her. When she walked out, L quietly followed her. He had been to this hospital many times, and he knew his way around, so when the nurse walked through a black door, he knew that something was up.

He followed her until she turned a corner, and he heard her talking to someone else. He peeked around and saw a tall man with dark brown hair and a black suit.

He wasn't able to catch all they were saying, he only caught the words Jasmine, shura, mutated human, quarantine, taken, and testing. She handed the blood vile to the man and he gave her a large roll of money, made up of twenty's and fifty's.

L quickly turned and ran so that he came back in the room just before Beth woke up. "Hey boy, I need to go back to work, so can you watch Jasmine until Watari gets here?" she asked sleepily. L nodded. She got up slowly, stretched, and walked out of the room.

L walked over to his chair and sat back down. He noticed a broken vase and mirror that wasn't like that before he left. He looked at Jasmine and saw that her face was in a look of frustration. L walked over to her and moved the hair out of her eyes. She started to relax and slowly opened her eyes.

"Unh...L...where am I?" Jasmine asked weakly.

"Your safe," L told her.

**So please review and tell me what you think. I will try to post up the thirteenth chapter a.s.a.p. Bye!**


	13. Boys and Premonition

**A/N: Hey people I am so sorry for getting this chapter up. I would like to thank puddingcup, animelover, Evil-Clowns-Rule, and anon./coco for sticking with me and reviewing every chapter of this story. Thanks a bunch for all of you. Now can anybody answer this for me:**

**Why, in shinigami's name, did they not make Light and Misa take a lie-detector test? Things would have gone so much easier for L, and he wouldn't have died.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or it's characters. I only own my oc's. I DO own an L plushie though, Evil-Clowns-Rule tried to steal it.**

**Boys and Premonition**

L gently pushed Jasmine's bangs out of her face.

"Unh, uh...where am I?" Jasmine asked.

"Safe." L replied, lying. He didn't want Jasmine to know that she was in danger. She had suffered so much last night, he didn't want to imagine what that strange man wanted with her.

Jasmine tried to push herself up into a sitting position, and grimaced in pain. L quickly leaned down to help her up, as the same nurse from before walked in, along with Watari.

"Good morning, miss. Quillsh Wammy is here to see you." she said with a fake cheerfulness. Jasmine looked up and noticed that her name said ***_Ashi Kuromeru_**. Jasmine tried to not take this as a bad omen.

Watari nodded his head and smiled. "It is good to see that you are doing better, and we might even get to take you home later." he said. He nodded to Ashi, and said, "I think we will be alright here."

Ashi made a fake smile, and replied, "The doctor will be in to see you soon." And with that, she left, with L glaring at her. He noticed the lump of money in her pocket.

Ashi walked out the door, and quietly spoke into the mice on her ear, "I don't think either of them know what's going on, and soon she will be ungaurded and we can take her then." **"Yes, she must be captured as soon as possible." **a male voice replied.

*

Jasmine listened as the doctor named off a list of things she had to do, such as take medication, get sleep, and bundle up when going outside.

"Huh?" Jasmine said confused. "What does he mean, 'bundle up outside'?"

Watari chuckled. "You'll have to seen when you get out there. Now put your coat and scarf on, it's chilly out." he said, handing her the stuff. Jasmine grabbed L's hand, and his face grew warm, happy that his scarf hid most of his blush. He led Jasmine outside, where she gasped in wonder.

It was snowing. It had fallen hard enough through the night to now there was a blanket over the ground. They rode in the warm car, until the got to the orphange, where there were several kids playing outside. There were two new ones Jasmine hadn't noticed before. One of them had blond hair and blue eyes, and the other had red hair with goggles. When they exited the car, the two new boys came running up to Jasmine excitedly.

"Hey are you the kid they said puked up blood last night?" the blond boy asked.

"That is so freaking cool! How did you do it?" the redhead exclaimed.

They followed Jasmine eagerly like puppies waiting to play inside the building. The pulled off all their wet clothes and looked at her, waiting for answers. The blond haired boy had blue eyes, and the name above his head said Mihael Keehl. The redhead had dark colored eyes and his name said Mail Jeevas.

"My name's Matt!" said Mail.

"My name's Mello!" said Mihael.

Jasmine started to say something when two boys ran up and pinned her down, one with white hair one with black. Near and Beyond looked up at her, Near looking like he'd been scared, B was just about as excited as Mail and Mihael.

"Hey, Jazzy spazzy, what happened last night? Did you get too sick?" B asked her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He knew her secret, and he would use it against her to keep her away from L.

Jasmine pushed Near and Beyond off her gently, and started to walk to her room. "Well, if you follow me, I can answer any question you have." she said. Matt, Mello, and Near followed her. L also followed closely, making sure that B kept his distance. Jasmine felt a burning sensation on her shoulder, but she decided to ignore it.

* * *

Lucious watched his daughter silently. He knew her time would come soon, when she would have to return to her people. It was only going to take a few more years, no more than two. And that was when he will finally find out which one was more worthy to rule the throne.

There was only be one way to figure that out, and it would be by bloodshed. After all, he knew he only had one true daughter. He would easily recognize her by her bloodthirst, her will to kill, and if she was willing to eliminate her own flesh-and-blood. By now, the one who was starting to look like a fake was Cyanide. Since Jasmine had been born first, it seemed already that she was the one.

He didn't care if Cyanide was going to live through the fight, or if Jasmine did. His feelings would be kept for his true daughter only. It didn't matter that Jasmine had fallen in love with a mortal boy. It didn't matter that her mother had gotten to Jasmine before he did. It didn't matter that he had taken care of Cyanide since she was a mere infant, and that she had grown to love him as a father over the past ten years. He knew hopw much Cyanide wanted to rule the empire, and would give anything for her father's approval.

Truly, if she indeed wished to rule, she would have to live through these next two years.

**Please review and tell me what you think. BTW Ashi Kuromeru translates as Black Evil. For those who review, can anybody guess what gonna happen pretty soon.**


	14. Black Heart

**A/N: Hey people, thank you for all staying with me so far. People to recommend(that I remember right off hand) are PuddingCup, Evil-Clowns-Rule, and Anon./Coco. The ending is coming up pretty soon, so if people want to read the sequel, review and tell me you do. If you want to know more about the new OC popping up, please see my other story, Death Note: Red Sun, Nora's Story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or it's characters. I only own my oc's. This is my first Death Note story, so no flamers. Please?**

**Black Heart**

_**Two Years Later**_

Jasmine sat outside the Watari's office, keeping an eye out for enemies and waiting for her friend Nora to finish her job. Nora had come to the orphanage a few months after Jasmine got out of the hospital. They had soon become quick friends, and Matt had developed a crush on her.

_'Are you done yet?_' Jasmine asked her through her thoughts. That was something else they had found out. They had figured out that they could communicate with each other through their thoughts.

_'Almost' _she replied as she finished filling her last water balloon. _'Ready?'_ she asked Jasmine.

_'When you are,'_ she thought.

She and Nora both started running down the hall, chucing water balloons at the white walls, and praying that Roger wouldn't find them. After all their ammunition was out, they looked behind them and watched as the paint started to dry on the walls. Roger was going to be so pissed. When he saw all the bright blue, pink, red, yellow, and every other color of the raindbow on his clean white walls, he was probably going to have a heart attack.

They both started giggling to themselves. They were stopped short when they felt a hand on each of their shoulders. They quickly turned and saw Roger glaring at them furiously. _'Crap,_' Jasmine thought.

"Run for it!" Nora shrieked as they both took off running.

"Come back here!" he yelled at them.

"You'll never take us alive!" Jasmine shouted back. They had soon out-distanced Roger, and were safe. For now.

_**L's POV**_

L watched as the two girls ran down the hallway laughing like maniacs, with Roger chasing after them. 'I wonder what they did now," L thought to himself, and went to go have an inspection. When he got to the rainbow wall, he shook his head in dissapointment. He knew Nora was the type of person to do this, but he really didin't expect Jasmine to. She had changed so much in only two years time. She had gone from being a shy, insecure little girl, to a rebellious pre-teen.

It didn't really bother him much. After all, he was waiting for the day that he could tell her how he felt for her. He had talked to Watari about it, but he only said that his feelings would eaither go away or they would become stronger. It seemed to be the latter of the two. But he always had to keep in mind that she could probably feel the same way, or she might not. Either way, he had to make the choice that would make him happy.

But there was something about her that seemed to change over the years besides her attitude. Either way, he couldn't seem to figure it out.

Now he only had to figure out why the bells wouldn't stop ringing.

**_Jasmine's POV_**

She walked into her room, her arms aching. After they had gotten scolded by Roger, they had to clean the paint off all the walls. It had taken them so much time that they missed dinner and had to eat in Roger's office. Nora had taken off afterwards to do some other mischief.

"Hello, my dear," a velvety deep voice called out to her. She quickly turned around and saw a man siting on Nora's bed. He had black hair and ice blue eyes.

Jasmine quickly bent down and pulled a switchblade knife out of it's holder under her pant leg, and bared it at him. It had been specially made by her mother, who said that it would be safe to have it at all times. She had to try really hard to keep that hidden on her.

"Come come, now. What's a little halfbreed doing, baring her claws and fangs at me?" he asked, a dangerous tint to his voice.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in my room? What do you want?" she growled at him. She had never even seen him before, but yet he seemed to familiar to her, like she knew him.

"In order: To find someone, to retrieve someone, you. Now you answer my question." he said calmly.

"Screw you." she yelled and charged at him. He turned to avoid her blade unsuccessfully as in sunk into his side, and touched the blue rose tattoo on her shoulder. She turned around and was about to charge at him again, holding three tanto's in her other hand, between each finger. He waved a hand at her, about to say something, when she threw the small blades and they buried themselves into his left arm. He quickly said something, and Jasmine froze in place.

"What did you do to me?" she asked him, furiously trying to move.

"Demon paralysis. You who are of a mixed bloodline shouldn't let a purebreed like me touch your mark." he said. He made a motion with his hand, and she fell to the floor.

"Now if you will stay there," he said sarcasticaly, "I will explain to you who I am as a reward you for entertaining me with such a wild fighting spirit. My name is Lucious, and I am your birth father, as well as Cyanide's. I have to come to retrieve you so you can come back to where you truly belong, not among these humans."

"I go nowhere." she snapped at him. She sure didn't want to be taken anywhere that L wasn't, or anyone else she knew.

He raised an eyebrow, and studied her carefully. "You haven't drinken any blood for two years." he said appointingly.

"So what of it?" she said.

"If you refuse to come with me on your terms, then you'll have to come with me on mine." he said. "We can't have you showing up hungry, now can we?"

"What do you mean?" she said, looking up at him. He had that dangerous glint in his eyes that she knew wasn't good.

"When it comes to killing, you have to have a black heart." he said, starting to mutter a spell.

"No I won't do it!" she cried.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice in the matter. In a few minutes, there will be no shred of humanity left in your soul, and you won't be able to help yourself," he said. She started to cry at the sin she was about to create, how many lives were about to be lost, all the blood that was about to be shed. So many people were going to die by her hand in just a matter of minutes.

'Jas, what's wrong?' Nora asked her through her thoughts.

'Take everyone and hide,' was all she told her, as the spell started to work it's way through her, losing all conscious of her humanity.

**LBR: Dun Dun Duuuuuuun! Things don't seem to be going well, and what will Jasmine decide. Will she be able to control herself? Who will live to see tomorrow? What will L do about his new Jasmine? *dodges shoe chucked by Evil-Clowns-Rule***

**ECR: Quit that already!**

**LBR: I'm just building the suspense. BTW tanto's are a type of japanese knife, about less than sixtey-eight cm in length**

**ECR: You don't need to get these people any more excited than they already are!**

**LBR: Hold on a sec, I have one more. *coughcough* Please review, and stay tuned to find out!**


	15. Bloodbath

**A/N: Okay, right off the bat...People to recommend are PuddingCup, Evil-Clowns-Rule, and Anon./Coco.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or it's characters. I only own my oc's. This is my first Death Note story, so no flamers. M'kay?**

**WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE IN THE CHAPTER WITH VERY GOOD DETAILS!!! You've been warned.**

**Bloodbath**

Jasmine stood up slowly, her bangs hiding her eyes. She was silent as she walked out of the room, and down the hallway. Collin, and his buddies Billy and Jaren, the boys who used to bully her, snuck up behind her with his gang and pushed her down. She hit the floor with a thud, but didn't say anything.

"Look whose out after hours. Whattcha doing, ya little demon girl?" Billy said snidely.

"Yeah, demon girl," Jaren mimicked.

Collin turned around to the other two and said, "Shut up you idiots. She's my target." Billy and Jaren had terrified looks on their faces. "What's your guys's problem?" he snapped. As he turned around, he realized she was back on her feet, glaring him in the eyes with a devilish grin in her face. She giggled when she noticed he was trembling.

'Oh, god,' he thought, 'I'm gonna-'

**_L's POV_**

Quietly reading in bed, and starting to drift off to sleep, he jumped at the sounds of horrified screams and something that sounded like a large cat coming from the hallway. He ran out to see what the commotion was about, and saw Jaren running down the hallway in his direction. He tripped and fell to the ground, and L hurried over to see what was going on.

When he got to Jaren, he was uterlly horrified at the sight that was lying on the ground. Jaren's arm had been ripped clean off from his shoulder, exposing the pale white bone, his knee looked as though it had been gnawed by a large carnivore, and he had large scratch marks down his face, exposing is cheek bones. His left eye had probably been gouged out by the scratches, and was hanging by a single vein. L had to try his hardest to hold down his dinner.

"Jaren what's going on down there?" L asked him.

"M-monster! F-f-f-fricking mo-mo-monster!" he stuttered. L could see he probably was right, he could see the horror in his eye.

"Where's Billy and Collin?" he asked.

"DEAD! THE DEMON GIRL KILLED THEM! RIPPED THEM TO SHREDS!" he shrieked. "She-she..." his voice tailed off as he stopped moving, and his eyes darkened. L immediately knew that he was dead.

He turned on the hallway lights, and was met by a horrible sight. Blood was everywhere, running down the walls, across the ceiling. Billy's stomach was ripped wide open, his entrailes pored across the hallway. Collin's body has lying in a heap, it's detached head hanging from the ceiling. L ran down the hallway, when he saw a flash of pink run through another hallway, giggling. He jumped over the puddles of blood, trying to catch it.

Nora turned around a corner and grabbed L by the wrist. "Nora, what the hell?" he shouted. She didn't say anything as she dragged him to her room and pushed him inside. He noticed that Matt, Mello, and Near were all in there also, sitting on Nora's bed. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, just stay in here." Nora told him as she stood up and locked the door. "It's not safe out there."

"Nora, you know what happening, don't you?" L accused. She didn't say anything.

"Goddamit, answer me!" He swore at her. Little Near, who was five at the time, started to cry.

"What's happening to big-sister?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter, your going to be okay. Big-sister's going to be fine. Just wait." she reassured him. She grapped L and draged him over to Jasmine's bed an made him sit down. "Something's not right with Jasmine, L." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Nora bit her lip, and confessed.

**_Jasmine's POV_**

Blood-drenched and looking for a healthy meal, Jasmine was running down the hallways of the orphanage, staying out of sight. She heard someone coming around aroun another hallway, and hid. She could smell Roger running by with Watari. Some kids were screaming, and obviously she wasn't the only one who was making a butcher shop out of the orphanage.

"Hey Jas, what are you-" she heard a girl talking to her. She quickly turned around and threw a tanto blade and it buried itself in the girls neck. here eyes widened in fear as she gurgled on her own blood. Jasmine made quick finish of her job, and snapped the girl's neck. Before letting her body drop to the floor, she let her finger slide through the blood pouring from her neck, and licked it. 'Too bitter,' she thought. 'If only B were still here'. He had the perfect blood she was looking for.

She bolted through the hallways again, looking for more victims. She was happy when she came across Cyanide, the one she had been waiting for. Cyanide was blood-dreanched also. She also had the ravenous look in her eyes. Her features had darkened, and her dark purple markings had already formed across her body, and giving her the heightened senses of a large predator. Her now golden eyes studied Jasmine carefully, watching her every move, her ears and tail twitching every once in a while.

"Hey, there sis," Jasmine purred through her voice. "What's up?"

"You will be soon," she cried as she made a lunge for Jasmine, her teeth and claws bared. Jasmine quickly dodged it, and sunk her sharp teeth into her sister's arm, her bitter blood filling her mouth. She was pleased to hear the sharp snapping sound emitting from her elbow, and Cyanide's cry of pain.

Jasmine felt something sharp dig into her shoulder, and realized that Cyanide and buried a butcher knife through her shoulder. She grabbed Cyanide with her free hand and dug her claws into her throat. She attempted to push Jasmine's hand away, but she only dug in deeper. Jasmine kicked the back of Cyanide's leg, and watched that snap also. asmine then curved her claws and ripped her hand out of Cyanide's throat, taing her vocal cords with it.

Cyanide fell to the ground, trying to plead for mercy. Jasmine could have just left her there, and let her bleed to death, but decided that that wasn't going to fun at all. Jasmine watched Cyanide's body carefully, and soon it her waist exploded, with her blood and entrails flying everywhere.

Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at her own amusement. "Stupid brat. Don't get in my way."

**_Nora's POV_**

Nora sat in the room, trying to reassure Near and Mello, when she turned around and didn't see L. "Okay, now where the hell did L go?" she yelled. Near, Matt, and Mello all pointed at the open door.

**_L's POV_**

He ran down the hallway, his heart pounding furiously. He had to stop her, no matter what. Just as he turned a corner, he was stopped by a man who had black hair and ice blue eyes. He tried to turn around the man, but was stopped and pushed back.

"Hey, I'm, trying to-"

"I know what your trying to do." the man interrupted. "So what'll you do?"

L was confused. "Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about. She's fine for now. She may listen to you, may be able to confide in you. But sooner or later, she'll become the world's worst nightmare, and then she won't listen to you anymore. Your feelings for her won't matter, and she'll be the one you have to fight against. You who will become the greatest detective in the world. You who will become justice. And you'll become her worst enemy. You'll strive to find her, to yearn for her, to dream of this exotic beauty thatyou have seen before you. Yet, she will live to kill you, to eliminate you. And yet, you still love her?"

L looked away. "You know nothing of me!"

The man chuckled. "Mortals are so interesting. Living to never give up. So act like you can have anythig you want. But don't worry. I know of a way to save her. Let's make a deal. Iwant to do something only you can do."

"Then tell me." L demanded.

The man laughed.

"Well?"

"It's easy to save her. All you have to do..." he paused for a moment, and laughed at the hopefull look on L's face.

"..._is kill her, and offer me her heart and blood as a gift_."

**Me: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! What shall L do know? Will he kill the one girl he loves? Or will he let her succumb to the darkness forever?*smacked with a shoe* Alright, ECR, I have had enough!**

**ECR: *points to PuddingCup* she did it!**

**Me: *_flashback: Submit more chapters or I'll follow ECR suit and chuck a shoe at you...end flashback.* _I should have seen that coming. Anyway, please review! **


	16. Goodbye

**A/N: OMG FINAL CHAPTER!!! Thank you to all of the people who stayed with me throughout the entire story, especially PuddingCup, Evil-Clowns-Rule, and Anon./Coco.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or it's characters. I only own my oc's. This is my first Death Note story, so no flamers.**

**Goodbye**

L ran, so fast that his legs were burning and his heart was racing. _"Kill her, and offer me her heart and blood as a gift." _the man had told him. He had thought about it, and knew he wasn't able to do it. He didn't want to kill Jasmine, couldn't bring himself to, yet he didn't want her to suffer. He knew this was a choice he couldn't make.

One second, he was running, the next, he was knocked to the ground. The person who had knoced him down was k=now sitting on his stomach with their hand wrapped around his throat. He opened his eyes, and noticed that Jasmine was the person who had smacked him, but in a way it wasn't her. She looked the same to him as always, but there were blue water-like markings across her body, and she had cat-like ears. Her eyes that once held their love and compassion for everything around her now held anger, hatred, and...pain? L couldn't figure out why. Was it because she was doing this on her own accord, or was she forced to this against her will? His mind wandered for a bit until he saw her blood tainted fangs glinting in the moonlight.

She pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing his pale skin, and leaned in to his neck. "No, Jasmine, don't!" he shouted. He tried to push her off of him but it failed. She didn't budge an inch. "Jasmine, please don't do this to me. I'm begging you. Please, don't." he cried. He went silent went he felt her teeth prick his skin, and could feel her hot breath on his neck. He waited for the searing pain that was too come. And waited. And waited.

She didn't move. Didn't sink her teeth into his skin, but didn't sit up. She just sat there. L looked out of the corners of his eyes, and he saw Jasmine just sitting there, shaking with fear in her eyes. Her hand that was holding his collar was clentched so tightly that her knuckled were turning white. Fearing that her hand on his neck was going to do the same, he gently pried it off. She let go of him without a fuss.

Jasmine sat up, and looked toward the building, then she looked down at her blood stained hands. She started to scream with pain, while clinging to the side of her head. Her body racked with sobs. L tried to hold her still, but she shoved him away and took off running as fast as she could. L got up quickly and followed. When she got to the six-foot-tall gate on the fence, she leapt over it without a problem, while L had to take time and climb over it, giving Jasmine some distance between them.

When Jasmine started to hear the police sirens, she picked up her speed. She didn't slow down until she reached the edge of the woods that were familiar to her, too familiar. She knew her way around them well. She would always go here when she had to get away from her father, needed time away from the Wammy House, or because she wanted to. It was her safety, her place to call her own, her sanctuary.

While running through the woods, she could hear the sounds of the hounds that were after her. She could hear the growling and snarling, the howling and barking, coming closer and closer. She swore to god that she could almost feel the mutt's breath on her. She didn't care if they caught up with her. If she fought back, which she planned to do, she would be torn to shreds.

She didn't care. She couldn't go back to the Wammy House, nota after what happened. She could face the fact that she had killed so many people. She couldn't face L. He would probably hate her know. She had killed some of his friends, her friends.

She heard the dogs coming closer, almost reaching her. 'This is it,' she though to herself. Suddenly, somebody reached out from behind a tree, and wrapped one arm around her waist, and clamped her mouth shut. "Shh!" the person told her. As she was dragged behind a tree, she saw the person srimkle something on the grass, and by her sense of smell, he was ridding them of their scent.

When they sat down, she turned and noticed it was L who had saved her, despite having all she done and almost killing him. She froze when the scent of a dog came closer and closer to their hiding place, until she could almost see it, and she heard L hold his breath. It stopped for a minutes, sniffed, and walked on. They finally relaxed when the dog was out of hearing reach. L let her go except for a hand around her wrist.

"L, let me go please," Jasmine said, without looking at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Away. I can't stay here anymore. You saw what happened back there. Noboday's safe with me around." she told him.

"I was."

"This time, but maybe not the next. I might end up doing something to you that I'll never be able to take back," she cried. "If I do that, then I'll never be able to forgive myself. I can't do it, L. I just can't. I-" She was stopped short when L pulled her towards him and wrapped her up in his embrace. She froze, and then slowly returned his hug to him.

"I don't care, Jasmine. I only want you to be safe. I could care less about myself," he whispered in her ear. "I only want to know that you are safe and sound. I don't care what happens to me. I only want you to be okay. I love you so much that I can't bear to see you hurt."

Jasmine's heart stopped. He loved her? Was_ in_ love _with_ her? She felt so, so..._happy_. L loved her. But that wasn't going to stop her from leaving. She gently pushed him back and ripped off her moon necklace. As she held it in her hand, she leaned up and kissed L tenderly on the lips. He was shocked for a moment, then leaned into the kiss. He hugged her tightly, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, L noticed that she had clasped the necklace around his neck.

"I want you to take care of that for me," she told him. He nodded his head, and kissed her again, a farewell kiss. He let go of her, and watched as she dissapeared into the woods.

_***_

**HOORAH!!! Story is over! I hope that if you all want to know what happened to Jasmine, please read along with my other Death Note story with Nora. It will let you know some of the things that happened in the two years timw, and what happened to Jasmine after she left.**

**Stayed tuned for the sequel, Save You! It will be started after the other one is finished. I hope you all loved this story, and will gladly join me for the next one's.**


	17. Notice

**Okay the moment you've all been waiting for,**

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Check it out it should be on my profile. _Death Note 2: The Return._**


End file.
